


Caresses

by thefamouscookieeater17



Series: A Cabin in The Snow [2]
Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefamouscookieeater17/pseuds/thefamouscookieeater17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Second part of the "A Cabin in the Snow" series and a litte prequel to Memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caresses

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just letting you know that the poem at the end is in Mugi's POV. Enjoy ~

There was a small cabin located in a distant village of Finland. Its dark wood made it stand out, even when covered in snow. The way the ivies would take over the outer walls, gave an inviting sensation of protection and security that lied inside.  
  
The structure was rather picturesque featuring a typical front porch with one of those stereotypical main doors with four little windows - it made quite a contrast with the usual mansions the Kotobuki household acquired.

It lodged one suite; a large living room and a medium-sized kitchen. The interior was adorned with a rustic and cozy decoration composed of simple, yet luxurious wooden furniture. The one and only bathroom had a Jacuzzi and a shower; and the bedroom consisted of a king sized bed, two nightstands and a small couch.

Tsumugi and Mio walked in and rested their bags on the living room floor.

“So, what do you think, Mio-chan? Is it to your taste? Do you think it will be good for spending a few days away?” Tsumugi smiled hopefully at her lover.

“It’s… it’s just perfect. Wow, it really is amazing.” Mio observed her surroundings attentively, mesmerized by the luxury around her.

Tsumugi chuckled in joy, proud of herself for being able to pick a good place for their little love retreat.

“Mio-chan, shall we take a bath? The Jacuzzi is spacious enough for the two of us and it seems to be good for relaxing.”

“Y-you mean… taking a b-bath t-together?” Mio blushed slightly.

“Ma, ma, ma… Mio-chan is just as shy as ever! How cute!” Tsumugi gave her a quick peck on the lips that made the taller girl blush even harder. “I’ll be waiting for you inside, my love.”

 _My love._ Those words still seemed surreal to Mio.

She had been dating Tsumugi for so long - they were even married now - but somehow, her inner shyness would still take over at moments. She liked to blame the dream-like state she was constantly in; it was very unlike her usual personality, so it made her be a little flustered at times – but then again, Tsumugi had the ability to bring out many things in her she wasn’t sure how to convey or deal with. And they were beautiful things in the form of warm fuzzy butterflies that played in her stomach.

Mio undressed herself, still a bit self-conscious and moved towards the bathroom door.

“Mugi, may I?” She asked as she knocked softly on the door, opening it shortly after.

“Come, Mio-chan. The water is very warm. And these candles smell really good too.” Tsumugi gestured for the taller girl to join her with a tender smile always adorning her face.

Mio immersed her body and let the hot water invade the pores of her skin. The quietness that surrounded them created a little bubble of relaxation that allowed their minds to wonder through calm waves of memories and sensations.   
The taller girl felt her lover coming closer; a calm embrace she already knew too well, involving her - soft kisses being placed along her neck accelerated her breathing. The hands in her breasts played slowly with her nipples; causing a reaction between her legs. Fingers running slowly through her figure reaching the inside of her thighs - Mio shifted and moaned underneath her breath.  
Tsumugi whispered softly against the taller girl’s ear: _Let’s move to the bedroom._  
  


As their bodies melted into one  
Time seemed to have stopped.   
The world outside was quite;   
Only pleasant voices echoed   
Through the silent snow that slowly dropped –  
Sweet illusion of freedom;  
A momentary possession of everything that is whole.  
  
She looked at her peaceful existence:  
Eyes shut in tender dreams -  
Dreams of distant places;  
Dreams of plenitude   
In a galaxy composed of everything that is almost.

She couldn’t put into a single word  
How that shivering -  
So simple, yet intense -  
Would shake up her world.  
  
The fragrances of her body  
Spread all over the sheets;  
Messy dark locks  
Against pure porcelain skin.

She could only think  
What an amazing thing  
It was to be alive  
When she had her for a wife.  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this super short prequel to Memories. Let me know what you thought and thanks for reading!


End file.
